One Piece ? Non, One Shot !
by Sweety Nightmare
Summary: Plusieurs petits One Shot trop petits pour être publier seul ! Shonen-Ai souvent présent, petit truc mignon, d'autre carrément débile et Nawak ! Rating K à T ! Venez lire et vous amuser !
1. Bonne nuit

**Titre:** Bonne nuit

**Rating: **K

**Couple:** Law x Luffy

* * *

Une bonne nuit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Il était même insomniaque, ce qui lui donnait d'énormes cernes noirs sous ses yeux gris d'argent. Il marchait le plus souvent au somnifère et autre cachet de ce genre. Mais depuis qu'il s'entretenait avec lui le soir, quand tous les membres de leurs équipages respectifs, car ils étaient tous les deux des capitaines de navires pirates, étaient couché. Ils se parlaient toujours pendant plus d'une ou deux heures, relatait la dernière aventures qu'ils avaient eu sur le périple que leurs offrait l'océan. Mais, quand ils raccrochaient pour aller dormir, chacun disait à tours de rôle : « _**Bonne nuit Law...**_ » suivit d'un « _**Bonne nuit Luffy...**_ » sur un ton tendre qui reflétait derrière leurs amitiés de façade leurs amours bien présents... Et depuis, Law n'utilisait plus de somnifère, avait toujours des cernes car il se couchait tard, mais il passait une bonne nuit...

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous à plus ? Review ? Commende ? Tomate ?


	2. Travesti

**Titre:** Travesti

**Rating: **K+

**Couple:** Law x Kidd

* * *

Kidd regarda son amant comme s'il était fou… Pourquoi ? C'est très simple ! Face à lui, Law Trafalgar, surnommé le « Chirurgien de la mort » par la Marine, Supernovæ avec une prime de 200millions de Berrys, capitaine des Heart's Pirates… Un homme réputé pour être cruel, froid, narquois était… Accoutré d'une robe hideuse et jaune lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux dévoilant de fine jambe galbé et poilus, il marchait, ou plutôt essayait de ne pas se casser la gueule, avec des chaussures à talon jaune et, si on levait le regard, on pouvait voir une poitrine immense avec deux melons tenus par un soutien-gorge et aussi une perruque brune mal mise et le tout avec sa petite barbichette…

« Nan mais… C'est QUOI cet ACCOUTREMENT ? Cria Eustass, choqué par son homme.  
- Bah quoi, tu as bien dit hier que j'ressemblais à une femme ! Bah, là ! J'en suis une ! T'es pas content ? Lui répondit tout aussi calmement Le brun. »

Kidd chercha de quoi lui parlait l'autre avant de se souvenir d'une chose, qui s'était passé la veille au soir, après avoir fait ce que tout couple d'amoureux faisait, c'est-à-dire : coucher ensemble, Law avait, soudainement, entamer la conversation sur le pourquoi du comment « il était toujours en dessous »… La simple raison que Kidd avait énoncée :

« Tu ressembles plus à une gonzesse que moi. C'est donc toi le soumis. »

Kidd regrettait ses paroles… Car il devait maintenant se coltiner un Law travestie à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans cette petite viles… La prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une conversation sur l'oreiller, Kidd réfléchira aux conséquences de ses réponses… Sinon, les des deux finiraient à l'eau…

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Me félicitez ? Me tabassez ? Laissez une review !


	3. Écouter aux portes

Titre: Écouter aux portes.

Rating: T (T+ ça existe ? xD)

Couple: Surprise !

Usopp, en sortant de son petit atelier, vit Nami, le postérieur relevé, à quatre pattes au sol et Zoro derrière elle. Comme n'importe quel adolescent de dix-neuf ans, il commença à se faire des films. En s'approchant, par curiosité, il vit que les deux avaient l'oreille collé à la porte de la cuisine.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? Osa demander le canonnier.

- Shht ! Fit Nami en le foudroyant du regard.

- On écoute ce que font Luffy et l'abrutie de sourcil roulé. Répondit de sa voix bourrue la tête d'algue. »

Curieux, le métis s'approcha et colla lui aussi son oreille sur la porte et se concentra sur les bruits qui intéressait les deux premiers membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. En les entendant, il rougit vivement.

« J'y suis presque Luffy… ! Tonna la voix de Sanji.

- Sanji… ! Ca… Ca fait maaal ! Arrête ! Supplia Luffy.

- C'n'est pas d'ma faute si c'est serré ! Bientôt ça sera mieux ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Haaa ! S-San-ji ! Ça vient ! Je… Haaa !

- La libération arrive Luffy ! Encore quelque minute…

- Sanji ! Ça vient ! Je… ! Je… ! Haaan ! C'est boon !

- Je te l'avais dit… !

- Sanji… Je suis tout mouillé ! Et j'ai encore un peu mal ! Ah ! Mais ! Je saigne ! Sanji ! Je saigne ! Cria affolé l'homme caoutchouc. »

La porte où était collé les trois pirates s'effondra et purent voir Sanji une grande cocote dans les bras et Luffy en face de lui, avec de la sauce tomate sur lui et qui le léchait à la méthode d'un chat. Au final… Luffy s'était juste coincé dans la cocote pendant que Sanji avait le dos tourné et qui a dû l'aider à s'en sortir… Au final… Plus jamais ils n'écouteraient aux portes !

Je suis sure que vous avez pensé à ça ! Bande petit pervers ! Review ?


	4. Mon trésor

**Titre:** Mon trésor.

**Rating: **K

**Couple:** Aucun !

* * *

On le poussait rudement vers l'échafaud, il marchait portant à la vitesse des gardes qui l'accompagnaient à la mort. Mais le fait qu'il garde un grand sourire conquérant sur les lèvres, la tête haute comme si il allait à un bal et non pas droit à sa propre mort. L'attitude du Grand (avec une majuscule s'il vous plait !) Gold Roger, ou Gol D Roger pour les intimes, dérangeait la Marine. Ils savaient qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête mais ne savait quoi. Eux même le savait mourant d'une maladie et qu'il préférait mourir la tête coupée que convulsant au sol dû à sa maladie.

Il était enfin en haut de cet échafaud immensément grand, aussi grand que lui, l'a été. On le fit mettre à genoux mais il restait droit, un homme commença à lire ses crimes, avant de lui demander, comme à tout exécuté, s'il avait une dernière chose à dire. Son sourire s'agrandit et commença à parler.

« Mon trésor ? Si vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre ! Je l'ai caché quelque part dans ce vaste monde! Cria-t-il à l'assemblée qui voulait le voir mort. »

L'un des marines hurla qu'on le fasse taire, c'est ce qu'ils firent, lui coupant la tête alors que lui souriait toujours, pensant à son trésor, son One Piece, son fils qu'il ne verra jamais grandir et sa jolie femme qu'il attendra longuement là-haut et ses hommes qui vont être perdu sans lui pendant quelque temps... Oui, son One Piece… Son trésor, sa femme, son fils et son équipage… Son trésor ? Sa famille.

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvez ce petit Os-drabble ? Avec ma vision du One Piece dedans, la famille du pirate et son équipage ! Review ? :3


	5. Pour un morceau de viande

Titre: Pour un morceau de viande

Raiting: K+

Couple: Jewerly Bonny x Luffy D Monkey

* * *

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, le rose contre le noir, magnifique mélange artistique mais là n'était pas la question. Aucune question ne se posait même. C'était au premier entre la belle et plantureuse Jewerly Bonny et le mignon et gentil Luffy D Monkey, qui lâchait de sa bouche le steak que chacun tenait fermement entre ses dents. C'était le dernier aliment présent et sujet de discorde entre les deux goinfres.

Ailleurs, dans le salon juste à côté, les autres supernovæ attendait que le repas des deux finissent, Law, curieux, alla voir, et en ouvrant la porte, il percuta le dos du petit brun qui tomba sur la belle rose, chacun avalant son morceau de steak alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à cause de la chute.

« Ah bah, on n'mange pas en faites, mais on fait des cochonneries dis donc ! »

Avant de partir, laissant les deux au sol, rouge pivoine mais qui avait –enfin— finit leur repas.

* * *

Alors, comment avez vous trouver celui là ? Il a été fait à la demande de !

Review please ?

_Sweety-chan_


	6. La valse des morts

**Titre:** La valse des morts.

**Rating: **K

**Couple:** CindryxBrook

Une musique flottait dans les airs. Elle était inaudible pour tous sauf pour lui. Le fredonneur. Un squelette de presque deux mètres et demi. Il s'approcha d'une belle demoiselle au corps embaumant une odeur subtile de sucrée et acidulé, et non pas une odeur de putréfaction comme on si attendait pour cette jeune femme au corps rapiécé de toute part mais morte depuis plusieurs année. Il lui prit sa délicate main entre ses longs doigts d'os comme le méritait une femme, vivante ou morte. Il lui fit un baisemain et demanda d'une douce voix grave.

« Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

La femme-zombie entendit à son tour la musique imaginaire qu'entendait le squelette. Il commença à bouger, elle aussi. Suivant les pas comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Comme si elle avait toujours dansé avec lui. Pied droit, pied gauche, pied droit. Pied gauche, pied droit, pied gauche. Et ça recommençait, encore et encore.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Fut la simple phrase du cadavre ambulant.

« Ceci est une valse. Une valse des morts. »

Une réponse simple et complexe. Comme eux. Une danse de vie exécutée par des morts. Une danse, entre un squelette et une zombie. Une danse d'un amour qui n'est plus possible.

Alors ? Ça vous à plus ? Review ? Commende ? Tomate ? Félicitation d'avoir caser Brook avec quelqu'un sans que ça ne face de la Nécrophilie ?


End file.
